Dark Magic
by biggestotaku
Summary: I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

ok so i havent played fire emblem awakening yet (soon) but this FICTION will be SEXy regardless. here goes.

ricken was reading a book on magic cause hes a mage right and then on one of the pages there was a naked women (with boober) and it caused ricken to get a donger bonger! (boner) then he started rubbing his peener and it was warm and buig and then he started jerking it fast and then his hand got tired but he used magic to make his hat a magical jerking off machine that jerks off ur penis when ur hand gets too tired or if ur skin is starting to peel. ricken was moaning when henry kicked the door open.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING ARE YPOU BIENG MURDERED?!1?! my mother never loved me." henry said and then he saw rickens dinger donger and got a boner as well! then henry ws like "nice." but is donger was large and thuick like 20 ninches long and 6 inches wide. that fucking used black magic or sometihng to expand dong.

"why did u use black magic on ur donger thats not right." ricken said and then a crow flew up to henrys donger and broke its beak.

"wtf this IS MY NATURAL SIZE." the henry was horny and he looked and ricken and ricken whined and then HENRY RIPPED OF RICKEN'S CLOTHES AND FUCKED HIS ASS AND HE CRIED CAUSE HIS BOOTYHOLE WAS STRETCHED SO WIDE AND HE CIRED. then henry used black magic to make it tight again.

"ok ricken ur my waifu now..." henry said and then ricken cried. "but henry i wanna marry a girl!"

"wtf that would be gay if u married a girl ur my waifu. ok waifu sit here and be a good waifu and im gonna go fight in the war (theres a war right) then ricken was sad and sat there and jerked off again.

"ily waifu brb" henry said and went outside and fought in the war.

ricken was sitting there cooking food with hsi butthole like he was bioling eggs bc did u kno ur butthole can boil eggs. ok the war was going on and maybe ricken is supposed to be fighting in it idk. ok but chrom knocked on the door and came in and h e came in and looked at ricken and ricken looked at him and he looked at ricken and ricken pulled the egg out of his ass right in from of google chrom and it gave him a bonerr. chrom pulled off his pants and his bulging cock was being a cock and it was doing the thing a cock doe in the monring cockl a doodle doo. it was large and chrom pushed ricken on his hands and knees and ricken gasped "no not again pls dont do this henry will be so mad." and chrom was like "what no call me senpai. call me senpai. do it or else ill pee on u." and ricken didnt want to be peed on so he just was like "ohbut dont tell henry."

"he doesnt have to kno." chrom said and stuck his donger in ricken and chrom was like "OGHGHHHHHHHNNGNGNGNNGNG FFFFUCK FFBIGFKFJKFNNGGNNNNNN HO YESA HH YESYE SYE SYE SHNNNNNNNG FUCK YES YYYYYYYYYFFFFFFFFFFFFFFNG BGKJGFKGBJKG YES YE SYE SYE SYES" AND then ricken was like "oh snepai!" in the voice that nitori does from free. ftree was kind of a shitty anime. the chrom fucking fucked ricken and ricken did the snepai thing and then henry opened the door smiling.

"hey rickie-poo i brought u sum flowers and some lube for this time bc i hurt u last time im so sorry rickie-poo!"henry said and then he saw chrom with his donger inside of his rickie-poo and my friends name is rickie omfg. then chrom gasoed and ate the boiled egg that ricken had in his ass. then henry's smile turned into a face of RAGE and then he frowned and then he screaqmed "HENRY SMASH CHROM!" then henry PULLED CHROM OUT OF RICKEN AND THREW CHROM ACROSS THE ROOM AND THEN HE DUG HIS FINGERS DEEP INTO CHROM'S PENIS TIP UNTIL IT STARTED SQUIRTING BLOD AND THEN HENRY SMILED AND YUSED THE BLOOD TO COLOUR THE BEAUTIFUL WHITE FLOWERS THE COLOR FO CHROMS BLOOD (RED) and then chrom started crying over his penis and henryu approached ricken and ricken was about to cry what if henry fycjked him up.

"henry pls forgive me chrom MADE ME DO TI." then ricken peed,.

"its ok rickie-poo i forgive u bc i love u. ur my waifu..." then henry handed the flowers to ricken and ricken smelled them and they reminded him of the time tharja twerked in his face and he said "my anaconda dont" and then tharja's period blood squirted in his face and he actually enjoyed it. then henry was like ":round 2 of gay sex i hope we have a baby boy."

"what" ricken said and the henry flipped him over and applied lube and then henrys' huge donger went to work and then henry fucked ricken and ricken maoned like i do (a japanese girl in a porno) then henry started getitng lguith headed cause thats a lot of blood to go into a 20 inch erected penis and then henry passed out and ricken couldnt move but he had food os it was goiod.

ninie motnhs had [assed and ricken was mpreg. im sorry to my frineds im sorry i wrote this pleasr forgive. me.

"THE BABY IS COMIGN" RICKEN screammed when hsi water broke. thne henry finally woke up form his coma and he was like "WHAT HOYLSHITIMMABE A DAD" yay then henry delived the bby and it was a boy but...the baby boy...was...mario. wai tno luigi mario fucking sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

ricken was SINGING and he was like twerking and he was lkike 12 even tho hes probably older but hes like 12. " We're doing a sequel, We're back by popular on everybody, strike up the band! " the small boy sang and his voice was sexy and it was making everyone in camp jizz.

"We're doing a sequel, That's what we do in Hollywood! And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good!" ricken said but then henry smacked him and said "bitch im in this AGAIN so itll be great" THEN He peeed in ricken's eyes. RICKEN THWN BEGAN TO SCREAM THE LYRICS. "A sequel, Another feature attraction! Places please, light the lights, roll camera, action. I thought it was the end, But no my friends this is when, We get to do it all again! (Do it all again!) Until the credits roll, We got another go to show them We can do it all again!" then chrom gave henry a gun. "pull the trigger piglet." chrom said and henry begaN TO CRY and then he shot ricken and its okcause this is casual ricken will live.

it was a bright DAY and henry was horny omfg herny and horny are very close and they rhyme wait no thery dont im BLIND. BLIND. but ok henry was horny so he 2went to his wife robin.

"hi robinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." henry said and began to touch her boober. henry was forced to make himself forget about the sexual relations he had with ricjken bc chrom didnt approve of it cause it was gay. then chrom saw it and screAMed bc it was lewd and indecent and chrom blushed cause it was lewd.

"GO INTO THE TENT" chrom screamed and henry was like "ok" and then he grab robin and pushed her into the tent.

"ILL EAT yOU out." hnery said in the most SEXY and seductive voice.

"babe no u cant do it wait another 4 days." robin said.

"wtf why not I AM HORNY AND INNOCENT. ROBIN-CHAN" henry said and began to take of robin's clothes and he was ripping them off like the hulk.

"BABE NO U CANT IM ON MY PERIOD." robin protested.

"whats a period." henry said and he looked confused but then he ripped off robin's panties. "holy shit ur bleeding" henry said "ok ill eat u out and lick ur wound at the same time." bc henry has a fetish for blood and then he ATE ROBIN OUT AND sucked the blood and it tasted good to him and why am i writing this about ym husband oh yea i saw a post. then it was going on for 20 minutes until henry somehow sucked all the blood out of robin's vagina and she no longer was on his period but their was still a bit of blood and morgan walked in.

"NO HENRY DONT LET HIM SEE HES TOO INNOCENT MY BABY." then henry jumped up on robin.

"goodmorning son."

"FATHER UR HURTING MOTHER SHE WAS BLEEDING" morgan began to cry cause he was too innocent.

"uh its her period even tho idk why she has it but holy shit it was great." henry said nad morgan picked up a book and began hitting henry and henry scrweamed like a girly screamed. meanwhile robin clothed herself and she picked up morgan. "honey stop ur father didnt hurt me" then morgan was like "BUT U WERE BLEEEDDDDDINGNGNGNGNGN" then morgan hissed and kicked henry in the balls VERY HARD. then henry screamed againa dn then morgan started to fade? ITS BE HE BROKE HENRY'S BALLS. then robin gasped and then henry quickly used magic to fix them and morgan came back but then he kicked henry in the balls again and they repeated this process until chrom's flying dick flew into the tent and chrom ran intot he tent chasing it. thnen henry remembered that ricken was also his wife! then henry caught the penis it and threw it at chrom and chrom caught it in his mouth and then he attached it on and walked out AND u could ehar lucina say "did u catch ur penis" then henry and robin went to ricken and then they both married ricken and it was a 3 way open relationship and there ended up bieng 10 different morgans from the fututre but each had a different hair colour. then all the morgans killed each other to find out who was the alpha morgan. THENa tharja came walking over to robina nd she was like "robin ur my wife and we are gay."

"but tharja im married to men.." robin said and but tharja did not care so she started twerking in robin's face and robin was like "ok." then tharja and robin had a cute baby girl and then they showed henry and ricken and ricken was like "hiow did u get pregnant" but henry did not care cause he thought it was HOT. the end. for real.


End file.
